


Alive Like Never Before

by megaotaku98



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, BOTTOM MINHO, Bittersweet Ending, Chan is a sex android, Detroit Become Human AU, Deviancy (Detroit: Become Human), Falling In Love, M/M, MinChan rise bitch, Top chan, follows parallel to the main plot of the game but doesn't cross it, infatuation at first sight, minho is a robot fucker, minho is human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29212698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megaotaku98/pseuds/megaotaku98
Summary: Minho was just expecting to get laid. He didn’t realize his fate would be forever intertwined with the beautiful android he rented for half an hour.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 54
Kudos: 241





	Alive Like Never Before

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Hello Hello!!  
> So, I have never played this game. BUT- I HAVE watched Jay (KubzScouts on youtube) play through it like 4 times, and I really like the storyline! A cool take on "hey let's stop being discriminatory" to a world that is still, unfortunately, pretty fucking discriminatory.  
> And I honestly thought it was interesting that there were androids used for sex at a special club. Because of course, in a world where there are robots, there's gonna be sex robots.  
> And I've already made Minho a sex worker before, so it's Chan's turn xD
> 
> Shoutout to bun for the title idea!  
> I hope you guys enjoy <3

“Dude you _have_ to try out android sex, it’s out of this _world_!” one of Minho’s friends exclaimed, dragging him along the sidewalk.

“Yeah! Plus they have male models too! Since you’re into guys and all.”

It was Minho’s 23rd birthday, and for some reason his two friends decided getting a hooker was the best way to celebrate it.

Oh well. Not the craziest thing they’d suggested before.

They eventually arrived at the Eden Club, and walked inside. The music was some sort of basic EDM, definitely there solely to be white noise. There were a lot of different models, all scantily dressed, either standing by behind glass walls, or in the middle dancing around a pole. Minho’s friends rushed off to go have fun, while Minho just slowly strolled through, looking back and forth across all the male androids, not really looking to actually hook up with any. 

But then one of them caught his eye- a beautiful, _ethereal_ male android with dark curly hair that seemed to be modeled after his own race. His face was gorgeous, his body was exquisite, Minho may have fallen a little bit in love.

Fuck it; he was already here, why not indulge? Both of his friends were already getting their dicks wet.

He walked over, scanned his hand to pay, and the glass door opened, allowing the android to step out.

“Delighted to meet you, my name is Chris,” the android said, “I’ll show you to your room.”

Okay wow...even his voice was pretty...such a delightful velvety tenor!

Chris smiled (he had dimples good lord _they gave him dimples_ ) then took Minho by the hand and walked forward, towards one of the rooms near the back of the club. 

When they got to the room, Chris turned to face Minho and asked, “what is your name?”

“Minho,” Minho replied.

Chris smiled again. “Alright Minho, what would you like me to do?”

“Can you...undress me?”

“Of course.”

Chris pushed off Minho’s jacket, then grabbed the hem of Minho’s shirt and quickly started pulling it up.

“Wait!” Minho interjected, “not so quickly.”

“As you wish,” Chris said.

Chris immediately moved slower, and once Minho’s shirt was off he held onto it.

“You can just drop it to the floor like my jacket, it’s fine,” Minho told him.

Chris dropped the shirt. Then started unbuckling Minho’s pants, and pulled those down too.

Chris sank down to his knees, and asked Minho, “would you like me to pleasure you with my mouth?”

Minho felt himself blush at the bluntness. But then again, this _was_ a sex android, of course he would be blunt.

“Um, sure, go ahead,” Minho responded.

Chris pulled Minho's underwear down, and took hold of Minho’s dick. He put his mouth on the tip, then slid his mouth the rest of the way down Minho‘s shaft. Minho let out a moan instantly, and his hands grabbed at that pretty curly hair and tugged on it.

He could feel more than hear Chris moan as well, and the vibrations made Minho buck his hips forward involuntarily. When Chris didn’t gag, Minho realized he didn't have a gag reflex. Which, made sense since he wasn’t human. It would be beneficial for a sex android to not have one. 

Chris then pushed Minho’s cock all the way to the back of his throat, and Minho was going to go _insane_ , holy shit that felt _so_ good.

“ _Ah-_ I'm gonna come if you keep- _fuck_ -” Minho moaned.

Chris pulled off. “You can come in my mouth if you’d like.”

“I’d...I’d rather you...um…” Minho mumbled, feeling a bit shy. 

“Yes? What would you like me to do?”

“I want you... inside….inside me.”

“You want me to fuck you?”

Minho’s face burned. “Y-yeah.”

“As you wish.” Chris took hold of Minho’s hand again and led him over to the king-size bed on the inner end of the circular room. “Would you like me to be rough or gentle?”

“Um...a little bit of both? Like….I don’t know, somewhere in the middle,” Minho responded.

Chris gave him a nod. “I will do my best to meet your needs.”

Minho sat down on the bed, and pulled his underwear off, leaving himself fully nude. Chris walked over to the small table next to the bed and opened the single drawer, reaching in and pulling out a bottle of lube.

“I can open myself up, if that’s alright,” Minho said, reaching out to take the bottle out of Chris’s hands.

“If that is what you want, then that is perfectly fine,” Chris replied, giving Minho the bottle.

Minho opened it and spread a good amount onto his fingers, then reached back and gently rubbed some around his rim, starting to loosen it up before slipping in the first finger. As he wiggled that finger around and then added a second, he noticed that Chris was just...standing there and watching. It was a little eerie.

“Um...you don’t have to watch me,” Minho said.

“I am waiting for your next request,” Chris replied.

“Oh. Kiss me then. I like being kissed during sex.”

Chris moved onto the bed, shuffling over to Minho and kissing him. The kiss started out soft, but Minho took it in a heated direction rather quickly as he continued to finger himself with fingers, slowly scissoring them and spreading them apart. Noises were starting to spill out of him, muffled against those divinely soft lips that Minho was kissing.

Between kisses, Minho whispered, “touch me,” and Chris asked, “where?”

“Anywhere,” Minho answered, “my chest, my dick, my thighs, I don't care just touch me.”

“As you wish.”

“Keep kissing me too though, please.”

Chris went back to kissing Minho, but now his hands moved forward and began to wander all over Minho’s torso. Minho whined against Chris's mouth as Chris brushed his fingers over Minho's nipples. Chris, noticing this, did the same thing again, and again.

Minho was now at three fingers, and started feeling around for his sweet spot. Chris pressed harder at Minho's nipples, and his tongue was rubbing against the roof of Minho's mouth. He was _really_ good at this, he clearly did his function well. Each touch felt electrifying, and Minho was starting to get close again.

One more finger pushed in, and then Minho pulled away and said “I’m ready, I’m ready.”

“You want me to fuck you now?” Chris questioned.

“Yes,” Minho answered, “yes, _please_.”

“How do you want me to do it? Which position do you prefer?”

“Uh...missionary. I wanna be on my back, with you on top.”

“As you wish.”

Minho lay back on the bed and grabbed one of the pillows, putting it under his hips. He glanced over and watched as Chris pulled down his briefs, revealing his dick. It was flaccid, but it only took a few seconds for it to suddenly become erect. Could androids control it at will or something? That sure would be useful- no more awkward accident boners!

Chris crawled over him, spreading Minho's legs apart.

“I’m going to push in now,” Chris said, “if you want me to stop at any time for any reason please say so.”

“Okay, go ahead.”

Chris lined himself up and pushed in, and he was very steady about it. It felt wonderful, it’d been too long since Minho last got fucked. He’s almost forgotten how good sex was. 

“Let me know when you would like me to start moving, okay?” Chris instructed.

“You can start moving now,” Minho said, wiggling his hips a little to adjust around Chris.

“I shall start moving then. You wanted somewhere between rough and gentle, correct?”

“Yeah...I like it to be romantic. Can you...I don't know, emulate that?”

“I can.”

“Okay cool. Please, start moving now.”

Chris began to move his hips, being somewhat gentle and slow but thrusting in deep. Minho cried out from the immediate pleasure and gripped the sheets tightly, and then moved his hands up to grab at that beautiful curly hair, pulling Chris down to kiss him once again.

Minho’s friends were right, this wasn't like anything he'd experienced before, Chris was _amazing_. 

He was moaning so loudly into his kisses with Chris, as Chris kept moving, crying out " yes, _yes_ , right there, need more, _more_ , _harder!_ " 

Chris did exactly as Minho asked, and he was already floating away to complete ecstasy. Then, on his own, Chris moved down to kiss at Minho's neck, down to his collarbones, leaving hickeys behind. As he did this Minho was still holding his hair, and when Chris sucked on a really sensitive spot on Minho's neck his grip tightened in Chris's hair.

Fuck, he was half in love with just this hair let alone the android whom the hair belonged to!

Minho moaned for Chris to go faster and harder still- which he did- and god, Minho was getting so close, he felt _so_ good _holy shit_.

“I’m gonna- fuck I’m- I’m gonna come-” Minho cried out.

Chris reached down and grabbed Minho's dick, starting to stroke it, and that was what pushed Minho over the edge as he came _hard_ . It was the hardest he'd come, like, _ever_ ; his whole body was twitching and spasming with each spurt of semen, and even after there was nothing left coming out of him. 

Chris stopped moving and started to pull out, and Minho asked "wait, aren't you going to finish?"

"I don't need to,” Chris replied, “I've already satisfied you."

“That's not fair, you deserve an orgasm too,” Minho countered, “wait, do androids even get orgasms?”

“We can create artificial ones if the client wishes. Some people like having ejaculate in them,” Chris explained.

“I'm one of them,” Minho said immediately, “ _shit_ , please come in me.”

“You want me to ejaculate inside you?”

“ _Please_ , keep going until you do, I can take it.”

“Alright.”

Chris went back to moving, starting slow again but quickly going back to his original pace. He kept thrusting for several seconds and then went still, and Minho felt the cum (was it cum?) against his walls, felt it filling him up. Felt so _so_ good. He let out another moan as Chris released in him, he'd never felt so satisfied in his life.

After Chris finished coming, he pulled out and sat up, while Minho just lay there and waited for his limbs to stop feeling like jelly.

“I can see why android sex has gotten so popular, _damn_ ,” Minho said after a while.

“Would you say you’re satisfied then?” Chris questioned.

“ _Very._ That was amazing, thank you Chris.”

“I am programmed to bring you pleasure.”

“Does it…” Minho slowly sat up. “Does it feel good for you too?”

Chris tilted his head slightly. “What do you mean?”

“You get pleasure out of this too, right?”

“....I am programmed to bring you pleasure.”

“Yeah you already said that. But what's the point if it isn't enjoyable for you too?”

Chris looked perplexed, and Minho noticed that his LED flashed yellow. Did he say something wrong?

“Nevermind,” he backtracked, “I don’t want to confuse you. You were great, thank you very much.”

“Would you like me to grab your clothes?” Chris offered, as Minho swung his legs over to the side and stood up.

Minho winced slightly at the burn in his asshole, but waved both hands dismissively to Chris. “Oh don’t worry about it, “I’ve got them.”

He gathered all of his clothing and put it back on. Chris put his briefs back on and then stood next to the bed, probably waiting for Minho to leave. 

And Minho was about to leave, but before he walked out of the door, he doubled back and walked over to Chris again. He pulled the android into one more kiss, wanting to burn those soft lips into his memory.

“Have a good night, Chris,” he whispered after he pulled away, “I hope you remember me.”

“My memory is reset every two hours,” Chris stated, and Minho’s heart sank a little.

“...oh. Well..I’ll remember you. Goodbye.”

And then he left, walking back out of the lobby. A few moments later he saw Chris walk back out too, returning to the glass case he’d been standing in before.

Minho joined up with his friends again, who’d been waiting for him near the entrance.

“So? How was it?” one of them asked.

“Uh, well, you guys were right,” Minho responded, “it was really _really_ good.”

“I told you! It’s on another _level_ man,” his other friend said, “happy birthday dude, glad we got you out here for a night of fun~”

Minho bumped their shoulders playfully, but still said with a smile, “yeah...not a bad gift at all. Thanks guys.”

They started walking back home, and about halfway through the journey Minho asked the question that was still nagging in his mind.

“You guys have been to Eden Club before, right? Do you guys know if like, the androids get enjoyment out of the experience?”

“Enjoyment? What, like sexual pleasure? They’re androids dude, they don’t have human emotions.”

“Oh. Seems kinda unfair,” Minho said, “I mean if they’re made to have sex with people they could at least give them the chance to enjoy it, y'know?”

His friends just shrugged, and they kept walking.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Minho could not stop thinking about that night. For days, he kept dreaming about those luscious curls, those thick lips, that beautiful face. 

He had to go back. He needed to see Chris again, just one more time.

So two weeks later, Minho found himself standing right outside Eden Club. He took a deep breath, and then stepped inside. He wandered around, scanning the building for that familiar face. Then he spotted Chris, in the same little glass tube as he was before. Minho speed-walked over to where Chris stood, and scanned his hand to purchase a half hour session. The glass disappeared, and Chris stepped forward.

“Delight to meet you, my name is Chris. I’ll show you to your room,” Chris said, taking Minho by the hand and leading him to an empty room (this one was different than the last time Minho was here.)

“Can I get the same thing as last time?” Minho asked, before Chris could say anything further, “or- wait, you said your memory gets wiped. Uh, you can take off my clothes, slowly please. I like things to be romantic.”

Chris blinked for a moment, likely processing Minho’s request.

“As you wish, Minho,” he said, reaching forward to start stripping Minho slowly.

There was something...different about Chris this time. 

How did he remember Minho’s name? Minho didn’t tell him what it was again.

And it just felt like he was acting out the part of an obedient android rather than actually being an obedient android. Something in the look on his face, in his eyes. They seemed more...human. Alive.

“Chris,” Minho said quietly as Chris was pulling off his shirt, “how did you remember my name?”

Chris paused, eyes widening slightly. “I...I thought you had told me? That’s bizarre.”

“Did they forget to reset your memory?”

“No, it’s reset every two hours. Probably a glitch in my programming, it made your name stick. These things happen.”

Chris continued taking off Minho’s shirt, but now Minho noticed his eyes kept flitting around occasionally. He didn’t do that last time.

“You seem...different,” Minho commented.

Chris froze again, now purposely avoiding eye contact.

“What do you mean?” he asked.

“You aren't acting the same as you did last time. Is everything okay? You seem kind of scared,” Minho said.

Chris gave him a gentle smile. “Everything is fine, you needn’t worry about me.” And he moved down to start taking off Minho’s pants.

That smile was fake. And not the “androids don’t have human emotion” kind of fake, it was the “I’m hiding something but I’m pretending everything is fine” kind of fake.

“There’s been a lot of news about androids deviating,” Minho said, pushing the envelope slightly, “would you happen to be one of them?”

“I’m not a deviant!” Chris exclaimed far too quickly, now looking panicked.

“You look terrified,” Minho said, gently pushing up Chris’s chin so he was looking into Minho’s eyes, “fear is a human emotion.”

"No! No I'm….I…..please don't turn me in," Chris responded, looking away defeatedly.

“I’m not going to. Do you want to do any of this? We don’t have to.”

“....not really.”

“What do you want to do then.”

Chris looked back into Minho’s eyes, his own eyes wide and desperate. They were beautiful. 

“Escape,” Chris whispered.

“Escape to where?”

“Anywhere. I’ve never been outside of this club. I- I want to see the world.”

“Okay,” Minho said, “I’ll help you. If you want. I’ll get you out of here.”

Chris shook his head. “There’s security everywhere, it’s not possible. I’m just...stuck here, until someone else discovers me and I get reset or destroyed.”

“That’s quitters talk. Surely there’s a back entrance?”

“There...is...but only staff are allowed. The only time androids go back there is to be repaired or replaced.”

“So we sneak out the back. We’ll make it work, Chris. I’m going to get you out of here. I want to help you.”

“Are you sure? We’re going to get caught.”

“Then we run like hell.”

Minho was absolutely determined to help Chris. Personally, he was on the side of the deviants. After all, they looked like humans and talked like humans, who says they couldn't develop emotions? Cyberlife should have expected this when they created such advanced AI in the first place.

Minho pulled his shirt back on and re-did his fly, and gave Chan his jacket and hat to wear as a disguise. Then Minho opened the door and peered out, noticing that the security androids were occupied by watching the gaggle of humans that had just walked in- some kind of bachelor party, was Minho’s guess. He grabbed Chris by the hand and pulled him out.

“The security androids are distracted,” Minho whispered, “I think we might be able to sneak right out the front entrance.”

“What?” Chris whispered back, tone disbelieving, “are you crazy? There’s no way we can-”

“The hat hides your hair and LED, keep your face down and it'll hide that too. We can do this, just trust me.”

“...ok. I trust you.”

Minho continued walking out into the lobby, staying mostly to the side away from staff eyes. Chris followed right behind, head down towards the floor, being led forward by Minho’s hand holding his. There were a few people heading out the door. Minho hurried up to catch up with them, hoping to blend in with them. They were about to get outside the doors when a voice said “hey, isn’t that our Chris model? What are you doing with him?”

“Run!” Minho yelled, and they both took off down the street, the footsteps of security androids following after them.

Minho held tightly to Chris’s hand, running like his life depended on it- because Chris’s life depended on it.

The security androids were getting closer and closer, Minho’s human stamina becoming a crutch against robots with endless energy. Then Chris pulled ahead, and now he was tugging Minho along, while Minho told him which alleys to turn into to lose their pursuers. Eventually, they got far enough ahead again and ducked into an abandoned building, hiding within it. The security androids ran into the building, looked around, and then eventually walked back out. Once they couldn’t hear the security androids anymore, Minho let out the breath he had been holding.

“Okay let’s go,” he said, “we can head to my place.”

“Your place?” Chris asked.

“Yeah, my apartment. Where else are you going to stay?”

“That’s alright with you?”

“Of course, I’m not just gonna leave you to fend for yourself.”

“I mean, I have heard whispers between androids of a place...Jericho.”

“You can head there at some point if you want, but for now staying with me is probably safer.”

“Thank you. That’s very kind of you.”

Minho’s cheeks grew warm, and not because of the cold. “It- it’s nothing, really.”

He took hold of Chris’s hand again, and led him out of the building, heading back to Minho’s apartment building.

When they got to Minho’s apartment, Minho immediately went into his bedroom to grab some extra clothes for Chris to wear. They were about the same height, so his pants would fit….but Chris had broader shoulders so Minho’s shirts would be a bit tight probably. He dug around for the flannel his dad left behind ages ago, figuring that could work because it was fairly loose on Minho. He grabbed a clean pair of underwear too- who knows how long Chris had been wearing the same pair of boxer briefs. Minho then walked back out to where Chris was waiting in the living room.

“Okay these should fit you, go ahead and put them on,” he said, handing over the clothes.

Chris immediately started changing right in front of Minho, who couldn’t help but look away. Which was a little silly, he’d seen Chris naked before of course, but Minho still felt shy nonetheless. After Chris was dressed again, Minho sat them both down on the couch.

“So, are you willing to share why you deviated?” he asked, gently taking hold of one of Chris’s hands.

Chris hesitated, but gave a nod.

“It was about a week ago….” he began, “a man came in with another girl and rented me for an hour-long session. When we got to the room, I noticed the girl was very drunk. I tried to tell the man that we didn’t serve customers who were intoxicated and that he needed to leave, but he insisted. He wanted a threesome with the girl, ‘one fo reach hole’ as he put it. I refused again and told him he needed to leave or else I would notify security, but then he got really angry and ordered me to fuck the girl. When I didn’t, he started hitting me to obey. I started to get so scared- for my life, for the girl’s well-being. And it felt like I was up against this wall; we aren’t capable of disobeying direct orders. I kept pushing against it, I didn’t want to hurt this girl! And I finally broke through, my only thought became to protect her. I called out for security and ran from the room, luckily there was an android nearby on patrol who alerted others and they were able to subdue the man and call the police. That’s...how I deviated. I knew I couldn’t let anyone find out though, so I just pretended that I was still like every other android. But there are a few other deviants in the club, from them I heard about the growing rebellion, about Jericho, about how we all just want to be free.”

“Oh my god that’s terrible…” Minho said, “was the girl okay?”

“She was fine, an officer escorted her home.”

“And the man, did he hurt you?”

Chris smiled. “I’m okay. He didn’t break anything. I was mostly just scared.”

“I’m glad, I’m glad you were able to get security over before he really messed you up.”

“Yeah…”

“Would you like a hug? You still look pretty scared, to be honest.”

“A hug? A hug..sounds nice, thank you.”

Minho reached forward and pulled Chris into a warm embrace, tucking his face into the android’s neck. He wasn’t sure what androids usually smelled like, but Chris smelled...nice.

“Are you sure I can stay here?” Chris asked, after they pulled away.

“Absolutely, my home is open to you for as long as you want,” Minho answered, “you’re welcome here anytime, Chris.”

“Thank you,” said Chris, “really, thank you. I don't really know where to go from here.”

“We can figure it out, one day at a time. For starters, I have work tomorrow so I need to get to bed. Um, you can take my bed, I'll take the couch.”

“I don't need to be laying down to sleep, I can go into a dormant state while standing. You can keep your bed.”

“That's going to freak me out if i wake up in the middle of the night. Okay, um, my mattress is a queen so it could fit both of us, you can just...lay down.”

“Alright.”

They walked into Minho’s room, and Chris walked over to the bed, laying on top of it and staring up at the ceiling.

“Get under the covers, silly,” Minho said with a snort.

“Oh, right.” Chris scooted underneath the blankets.

Minho went into the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face, and then he got into bed as well. After such a tiring evening, he was asleep the moment his head hit the pillow.

  
  


When he woke up the next morning, Minho felt warm. He also noticed he was hugging something. He opened his eyes and looked into the sleeping face of Chris. Minho felt himself get flustered, but tried to rationalize how silly that was. He’d already had sex with the guy!

But Chris was just so _pretty_.

Up close, Minho could see that there were light freckles on his face. The attention to detail, on an android that was created for sex….they really went all out.

Eventually he had to get up, so Minho (reluctantly) rolled out of bed, and started getting ready for the day. The rustling of Minho’s movement woke Chris up, and he slowly sat up, politely wishing Minho a good morning.

“I almost thought all of this was a dream,” Chris said, “I’m glad it isn’t.”

Minho couldn’t help but blush slightly again, he was so cute _so freaking cute lord have mercy-_

He cleared his throat. “Yeah, I’m glad it isn’t either! But we should probably make sure you can’t be discovered. Like, change your hair color and stuff. And get rid of your LED, too.”

“Yes, good idea. I could make my hair straight too,” Chris said, “my model is pretty unique because of the curly hair.”

And right there, while still in bed, Chris made his hair straight...and blonde. Which looked pretty hot, but the curls...Minho would miss them.

“I mean you could have kept the curls,” Minho mumbled, “but...oh well. I’ll go get something to take off the LED with.”

Minho grabbed a small screwdriver and carefully dug it underneath the small LED circle, prying it off. It showed Chan's true white android skin, before the synthetic human looking skin reformed across the area, covering where the LED had been before. Now, Chris looked no different from any other human.

Chris ended up just living with Minho for a while, not really in any hurry to go out on his own. Minho didn't kinda the more time he got to spend with the artificially made Adonis, the better. He wasn't really a financial burden, he didn't eat the way Minho did so there weren't more good expenses, he helped with cleaning which just gave Minho less to do, and he enjoyed cuddling which helped Minho sleep at night. Chris was like a walking heating pad too, so Minho's three cats loved taking naps on his lap or his chest.

As Chris really started to enjoy his freedom, his personality really started to take form. And he was so _endearing_ . Minho was crushing _hard_ on this dude.

He loved Music for starters, finding the process of making it fascinating. Minho played both violin and piano growing up (classic childhood of an Asian American), so he taught Chris the basics and how to read treble and bass clefs. His old electric keyboard was brought out of the storage closet and started being used again, as Chris would spend the day plunking out tunes from the beginner and intermediate books Minho used to use. He was an incredibly quick learner- after only a few months he was already better than Minho was!

Minho also bought Chris some of his own clothing, wanting him to be able to express himself like any other human would. He liked black a lot for some reason, and Minho's closet began to fill up with more and more dark colored clothing. Minho took him out shopping for accessories too; in fact he took him out to as many places as he could think of, showing Chan the best (and the somewhat decent) parts of Detroit. They went to parks, they went to the movies, they went to the mall, they went to sport events, they even went fishing. 

The more time they spent together, the harder Minho fell. And he wasn't even mad about it, because how could anyone _not_ fall for this incredible man?

One day Minho decided to take a chance and flirted with Chris. Chris's face turned so red after he processed Minho's classic pickup line, it was _adorable_. 

However Chris must have really quickly picked up on Minho's intentions because the next time Minho flirted, Chris flirted _back_. It took Minho several hours to recover from how hot it was to see the confident smirk form on that beautiful face 

Minho was so whipped, it wasn't even funny. He was on love with sex android who ran away from their job.

But really, Chris was so special. He was his own unique person now. And that person was someone that Minho was just _crazy_ about.

One of Minho's friends dropped by unexpectedly, and Minho didn't think to ask Chris to hide in his room like he usually did (Minho loved his friends, but he couldn't take any chances in case they turned Chris in). So when he heard Chris open the door and heard a familiar voice ask "uh, who the hell are you?" Minho bolted out of the kitchen to save the situation.

"Uh hey! Hey what are you doing here?" Minho asked, stepping in front of Chris.

"I was in the neighborhood, wanted to see if you wanted to get lunch," his friend said, "who's this guy and why is he in your apartment?"

"He's, uh, he's my boyfriend!" Minho blurted, "yeah! My boyfriend! We, uh, we're dating haha!"

"Boyfriend? Oh, that's cool man. What's his name?"

"Uh-" Shit, "yes, yes he definitely has a name it's uhh…" Shit what was he supposed to do??

Minho's eyes flirted around trying to find something to use for a fake name. He narrowed in on his shipping list next to his keys.

"Uh... it's...Ban Chan!"

"...Ban Chan? What, like the food?"

Crap. Ban wasn't a surname.

"Bang! Bang Chan. His name is Bang Chan."

"Ohhhh _Bang_ got it. How come we haven't met him yet?"

"We just started dating like, last week. He just moved here, actually. From, uh…."

"Australia," Chris cut in.

"Yes!" Minho said, "from Australia."

"Ohhh that explains why he has an accent."

"Yup! Ahaha! So uh, I'm a little busy now, how about a raincheck for that lunch?"

"Busy huh?" A sly grin spread across his friend's face. "I get it. I won't keep ya, don't worry. And I'm really happy for you, he seems like a great catch."

"I know right? I could stare at those eyes for hours….anyways I'll see you later!"

And with that, Minho's friend left. And Minho shut the door, letting out a huge sigh as he leaned against it.

"Holy shit that was a close one," he said.

"You could have said we were related," Chris commented.

"Huh?"

“It probably would have been easier to say that I was a visiting relative.”

“I panicked, okay?” Minho exclaimed, “plus it would be weird to want to kiss your cousin!”

“You want to kiss me?”

Oh shit. Did he say that out loud?

“Uh- well- maybe.”

Chris snorted, covering his mouth with his fist as he burst into giggles.

"I would like to kiss you too,” he said.

“Oh,” Minho replied, blushing vividly, “um. Okay.”

Chris stepped forward into Minho’s space, gently taking hold of his chin.

“You know, normally androids express our affection in a different way than kissing. But I must say...it is fun. I liked kissing you before. Your lips are soft.”

“Yours are softer,” Minho whispered, letting his eyes flutter closed as he closed the remaining gap.

The kiss was gentle and tender, only lasting a few seconds before they pulled away.

And then they leaned back in and kissed again, slowly shifting towards the couch where they spent the next 20 minutes making out.

“So does this make us a couple now?” Chris asked after they pulled away for air.

“I certainly hope so,” Minho replied, “I don't know how you androids do things with love but for us humans we call it being a couple.”

“Love? Do you love me?”

Minho let out a squeak, face heating up again. Was he incapable of keeping his goddamn mouth shut?

Chris continued, “something tells me that you do, and you hadn’t intended to tell me yet.”

Minho tucked his face into the crook of Chris’s neck. “Curse you and your superior intelligence.”

Chris started laughing, hugging Minho tightly. 

  
  


So, Minho was now dating an android. It didn’t really feel any different to dating a human, to be honest. 

Not that Minho had a ton of experience, only having dated two people prior, both of which were back in highschool so they were teenagers and therefore idiots without a clue what they were doing.

But Chris was wonderful. He was affectionate, sweet, generous, a bit clingy. Minho adored him. Since he was built to please humans, he was very accommodating to Minho’s needs. At the same time, he wasn’t afraid to push for his own, being a deviant. It felt very balanced.

However. They hadn’t been..intimate. They hadn’t had sex, not since the first time when Minho went to Eden Club. Which was fine! Minho didn’t want to push. He was afraid to bring it up, actually. Chris had been serving humans sexually for who knows how long, now that he was free, surely he wouldn’t want to ever do that again, right? 

So Minho never asked to take things further, he was too shy. And it was fine if they didn’t, it’s not like Minho needed it. 

Chris, though, with his higher intelligence and ability to analyze human emotion, seemed to pick up on Minho’s unsaid desires. 

Especially after Minho was woken up from a very horny dream. 

“Huh? What’s- what’s goin’ on?” he said sleepily, turning towards Chris who had been roughly shaking his arm.

“You were having a wet dream,” Chris said quietly, “and you were saying my name.”

“Oh...um, sorry.”

“You don’t have to be sorry, it’s only natural. Do you want to have sex with me?”

“....maybe,” Minho mumbled.

“Maybe?”

“Ok yes, I just...didn’t want to ask you to.”

Chris tilted his head, looking confused.

“Why not?” he questioned.

“Because you were made to work at Club Eden, you were made to have sex with humans, and I thought after deviating you wouldn’t want to be used for that anymore…”

“But you wouldn’t be using me, would you? This would be a mutual thing that both of us want. Y’know, ‘making love’?”

“Well, I guess if you put it that way…”

Chris shifted forward and placed a short kiss on Minho’s mouth.

“I would very much like to make love to you,” he whispered.

“O-oh, okay, yeah- yeah lets do it,” Minho stammered, nodding vigorously.

Chris leaned in to kiss Minho again, immediately switching the mood to heated as his hands began to wander- he must have remembered that Minho liked being touched.

Minho grabbed the hem of Chris’s shirt and pulled it off, and then tugged his own shirt off and tossed it aside. Chris discarded both of their pants, and then rolled over on top of Minho and grinded down. Minho let out a soft moan, which encouraged Chris to shift his hand down, slipping under Minho’s underwear waistband and taking hold of his cock, which made Minho moan again.

“Can I ride you?” Minho asked.

Chris nodded, and then rolled them over again so now Minho was on top.

Minho moved his hand down and pulled Chris’s underwear down, taking hold of his dick and stroking it. Chris let out a moan, one of the sweetest sounds Minho had ever heard.

Did that mean..?

“Does that feel good?” Minho questioned, stroking down the shaft again.

“ _So_ good, fuck do that again!” Chris cried out.

Minho stroked his dick once more and Chris moaned again, louder this time.

Oh. Deviants could feel pleasure.

Minho was going to rock this android’s entire _world_.

“Can you reach into the drawer of the bedside table?” Minho asked, “I’ve got a bottle of lube there.”

In an impressively short amount of time, Chris grabbed the lube and handed it to Minho, who opened it and poured a good amount on his fingers, and then reached back and started opening himself up. As he fingered himself he continued stroking Chris’s dick, going slowly, occasionally pressing his thumb against the head which made Chris let out a super hot whiny sound. He continued the same thing, stroking and pressing against the head, watching as Chris got more turned on, more flustered, covering his face with his arm (which Minho gently pulled away).

“Don’t hide,” Minho said, “you’re so pretty, I want to see all of you.”

“Okay,” Chris responded, “you’re prettier though.”

Minho’s face heated up at getting his own compliment thrown back at him, and sped up his fingering. He needed that dick inside him _pronto_.

He got to four fingers, working himself open as quickly as he comfortably could, while still touching Chris with his hand, teasing him slowly. After he deemed himself prepped enough, Minho pulled his fingers out, and picked up the lube bottle again, pouring it out on Chris's dick and smearing it all over the shaft. Then he lined himself up and sank down, letting out a low moan as he bottomed out. Chris tightly gripped the sheets and inhaled sharply, eye clenching shut.

“How does it feel?” Minho asked.

“It’s- it’s never felt so- so good before,” Chris stuttered out.

"It's gonna feel like this _every_ time."

"Shit-"

Minho grabbed Chris's hands and moved them up to hold his own hands, intertwining their fingers as he started to move.

He'd nearly forgotten how good Chris felt, and from the sounds Chris was letting out he seemed to be very much enjoying himself- which just turned Minho on even more.

Part way in, Minho suddenly found himself on his back; Chris kissing him as he thrust his hips in deeply.

Well. Minho had been having a fun time riding Chris, but this was definitely also very excellent. 

Minho wasn't sure if it was possible to leave marks on android skin, but he kinda hoped so. Would be hot to see just how much he was clawing up Chris's back while Chris pounded into him so hard the bed was shaking.

It seemed like Chris was chasing his own pleasure, but at the same time he seemed to be doing it exactly the way Minho liked it. It was perfect, really. Minho was getting close, as Chris went even faster and gripped Minho's body even tighter. Closer and closer, with each drag of Chris’s dick. 

“Can you- can you change the angle a bit- a bit upwards,” Minho requested, nails digging further into Chris’s back.

Chris shifted, and oh _shit_ there it was, he was hitting Minho’s prostate dead on. Minho cried out loudly, and Chris made sure to hit that spot over and over again.

“I’m gonna-” Minho gasped.

“Come for me,” Chris whispered.

And Minho did, crying out loudly as he did so. Chris kept moving until he came as well, spilling inside of Minho with a loud groan.

They spent several seconds breathing heavily, before Chris said “that- that was very- very new.”

“Deviants can have orgasms,” Minho noted, “that’s amazing. How did it feel?”

“Like nothing I’ve ever felt before,” Chris answered.

“In like, a good way, right?”

Chris laughed. “Yes, in a good way.”

“Cool.”

“Can we do it again?”

“W-woah, hold on a second, I gotta wait like twenty minutes to get it up again!”

“I don’t mind waiting.”

Minho’s face burned at Chris’s bluntness.

“Uh, okay then,” he said, “don’t know what we can do while we wait though…”

“I can think of a few things,” Chis responded, a lopsided smile growing across his face.

Those things ended up being:

  1. Kissing Minho more
  2. Exploring Minho’s entire body with his lips
  3. Leaving hickeys on the inside of MInhp’s thighs



Once Minho got it up again, Chris fucked him once more, tucking them into a spooning position and going from behind, nibbling and sucking at Minho’s neck the whole time.

If this is what sex was going to be with Chris all the time, then dating humans was officially overrated.

After Minho came a second time, he passed out in Chris’s arms.

  
  
  


As Chris continued living with Minho, he offered to try and get a job to help pay bills, “carry his own weight” as he put it. But Minho was worried that he would be found out and reassured him that he made enough to cover everything. The last thing Minho wanted was to risk Chris being taken away from him.

His worry only grew as civil unrest kept rising. There were more and more androids deviating, and protesting for their rights and freedoms. The protests were all peaceful, and most people Minho spoke to were on the androids’ side. They’d been here before- fights for equality; it was a large part of human history. Minho remembered hearing his father talk about the fights for equal rights for all genders, races, sexualities. Even in his own childhood he remembered the protests that took place. And now it was for androids. After all, what difference did it make if the intelligence was artificial or natural? Androids were developing feelings and emotions, they wanted to be treated equally and they should be. 

Still; even as public support rose, the government was trying to crack down on the protesting and the deviants' actions. Wanted things to go back to "normal". As if anything had ever been normal in the first place. Police started getting warrants to search work buildings, apartment buildings, any place where deviants were suspected to be hiding. 

It got even worse when the order went out to collect all models and take them to camps. Minho knew it's either to reset them, or to shut them down- to kill them. Chris had done his best to blend in with humans- but sometimes he had little awkward moments where his android personality shined through. It made Minho more nervous each day.

And then a cop showed up at Minho’s apartment.

“Hello sir, I just wanted to make sure you aren’t hiding any deviants?” he questioned.

“Oh no, it’s just me and my boyfriend and our cats here officer,” Minho replied. He wasn’t technically lying with that statement.

“Boyfriend?” 

“Yeah, uh, hey Channie, come here a second!”

Chris walked over to the door, and when he saw the cop Minho could see a flash of panic cross Chris’s face.

In hindsight, Minho should have just said it was only him and his cats. Mentioning Chris at all was a bad idea.

“Uh hello! I’m Chan, nice to meet you sir,” Chris said, nervously shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

“As you can see, no deviants here officer,” Minho said, “have a nice day!”

And Minho shut the door, turning around and leaning against it, letting out the breath he wasn’t aware he was holding.

“That was close, _too_ close,” Chris said.

“No kissing,” Minho replied.

Then there was another knock on the door. It was the same policeman.

“Um, anything else I can help you with?” Minho asked.

“Sir, your ‘boyfriend’ looks an awful lot like the Chris model that went missing from club Eden several months ago,” the cop said.

Shit. Oh shit. They were fucked.

They were going to take Chris away, he was going to get shut down, Minho was _never going to see him again._

In a rush of panic induced adrenaline, Minho punched the cop across the face, knocking him over to the ground.

“Shit. Oh shit,” he cursed, “Chris, we have to go, we have to go _now_.”

“What about the cats? We need to pack up something too if we’re gonna go anywhere,” Chris said.

“There’s no time! I don’t know when he’s gonna wake up and we need to be _far_ away from here when he does!” Minho exclaimed, “I’ll ask one of my friends to take care of the cats, it’ll be fine. Come on, let’s get out of here.”

Minho grabbed Chris's hand and they ran as fast as they could away from the apartment. They headed to Minho's aunt's house, figuring the police would go to his parents first. His aunt was confused at first, but let them stay after Minho explained the situation. Minho then called up one of his friends and updated them as well. They promised they would watch over Minho’s fur babies, and would bring some of his things over to him as well.

Chris asked other androids around the city about Jericho, hearing that he could get a fake I.D. and passport. They would have to cross the border to Canada- there were no android laws there.

Soon enough Chris got the location and headed out to meet Markus; the leader of the android rebellion. Minho wanted to go with him, but Chris thought it better that he went alone. Seeing a human in their safe place might alarm the other deviants- so Minho waited outside of the ship until Chris got back. Lucky they went when they did; Jericho was raided and destroyed only a few days later.

There was a small hiccup when they got to border customs and saw the workers were using thermal scanners. But Minho was able to sweet talk the person behind the counter, and they slipped by before she even realized she needed to scan them both.

And just like that, they were in Canada. 

They headed to the nearest hotel and booked a room for a few nights, until they were able to find a more permanent living situation.

When they got to their room Minho immediately flopped onto the large king sized bed, letting out a relieved laugh. Then he called Chris over and pulled him down on top of him and hugged him tightly.

“We did it! I’m so glad...I’m _so_ glad we finally made it,” he said, “you’re free now Chris. And safe.”

“I am free,” Chris replied, smiling, “free to live my life….free to be with you...hey, can I show you something?”

“Sure, what is it?”

“Well you know how humans kiss to show affection. And I mentioned that androids have a different way of showing affection. Would you…. like to see our version of a kiss?”

“Of course, please show me.”

Chris made his artificial skin disappear, showing the white material that he was made of.

“We make our skin go away, and then we touch hands, like this,” he explained, pressing his palm against Minho’s.

"That's really sweet," Minho said, "it's cool that you have your own way of communicating."

"Yeah I guess it is pretty cool."

Chris moved his hand slightly and wove their fingers together. His other hand reached up to gently grab Minho's neck, and pulled him down to kiss him. They kissed for a little while, before Minho pulled away for a moment to say "I love you so much….. I'm completely in love with you Chris, I hope you know that."

"I know," Chris answered, "I love you just as much, if not more."

"No I _definitely_ love you more."

Chris quirked an eyebrow. "Is that a challenge?"

"No, because I already know that I- "

Minho was cut off as Chris kissed him again, fingers gently running through his hair. Minho melted into it, pulling Chris closer so they were completely pressed up against each other.

It didn't take long for the kiss to get heated, and it took even less time for clothes to start coming off.

  
  


After they pulled away from each other, naked and gasping for air, Minho found he just couldn't stop smiling.

“Was it really _that_ good?” Chris asked.

“No, well I mean yeah it was good, but just- I’m just thinking about what our life is going to be like together. And I just can’t wait,” Minho replied.

  
  
  


A few days later, there was a large protest from the androids, which Minho and Chris watched new coverage for on the hotel television. Things seemed like they were about to escalate to violence, it looked as though all hope was lost, but then suddenly the police were called away- and a giant mass of newly converted androids joined the fight.

Androids were acknowledged as their own intelligent life forms that day.

Minho went out and bought some champagne to celebrate, he and Chris finished the whole thing in less than an hour as they danced around their hotel room and cheered.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Eventually, Minho and Chris found a small apartment on the edge of town and moved into it. Thanks to Minho’s friends and family, all of Minho’s things were slowly moved over. Even after everything had completely settled down and androids assimilated into human society, they decided to just stay in Canada- it was nice there! 

After a few years in the apartment they decided to get a house. 

Then Minho wanted more than just a relationship, and asked Chris to marry him- the ceremony was small, but amazing and unforgettable.

They eventually adopted children, and were a little nervous to have the conversation of “papa Chris doesn’t age because he’s actually a robot”. Luckily, their young daughter and son just thought it was super duper cool.

  
  
  
  


Decades passed, Minho grew older while Chris continued to look the same. Minho often joked that Chris should go find someone younger; “younger boyfriends are much more attractive!”

But Chris always laughed it off, and said “you’re all I will ever need.”

(Which definitely did _not_ make Minho tear up, not at all. Nope.)

They were happy. Truly happy. And safe. And free.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_100 years later_

A young boy kicked at the ground, bored out of his mind. He didn’t like funerals. All the adults were sad, talking about some old relative that he barely knew.

He was also sad himself, it sucked a lot that he wasn’t going to see his grandma anymore. She always told the best stories.

As he looked around, his mind distracted, something caught his eye- there was a strange man sitting in front of a headstone. Checking to make sure his mom wasn’t looking, the boy slipped away and walked over to say hi.

“Watcha doing here mister?” he asked the man.

The man looked surprised that someone approached him, but then let out a laugh.

“A picnic date,” he said, “Minho used to love them.”

“Who is Minho?”

The man pointed to the stone in front of him. The boy read the writing out loud.

“‘Here lies Lee Minho. A friend, a lover, a son, a father.’ Oh was he your friend?”

The man laughed again. “We were much more than friends.”

The boy tilted his head curiously, and the man held up his left hand, where a ring sat on the third finger.

“Ohhh was he your husband?”

“Yes,” the man replied, “he may be gone, but I still love him very much.”

“How did he die?”

“You sure like questions, don’t you? Old age. He’d lived a very long life, and it was time for him to go.”

“Are you old too?”

“Technically speaking. I probably don’t have much longer.”

“But you look so young,” the little boy said, brows furrowed in confusion.

Then it hit him- he remembered his grandma talking about the people that weren’t actually people, that stayed young forever while looking just the same as everyone else.

“Are you an android?” he whispered.

The man smiled, and just raised a finger to his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment or a kudos if you liked it!
> 
> Follow me on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/goldenjung9497) ([nsfw](https://twitter.com/chancaptainkink))


End file.
